Teufelsfalle
Teufelsfalle ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Johns Plan hat nicht funktioniert. Nun ist er der Gefangene Megs. In dem Versuch, ihn und Meg aus den Klauen des Dämons zu befreien, müssen die Brüder alles geben. Mit Hilfe eines alten Freunds ihres Vaters gelingt es ihnen, Meg eine Falle zu stellen - und an ihr einen Exorzismus durchzuführen. Tatsächlich finden sie so heraus, wo ihr Vater gefangen gehalten wird. Aber nun stehen sie vor ihrer schwersten Prüfung ... Handlung Die Winchester-Brüder befinden sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer in Salvation, Iowa. Dean versucht, seinen Vater John auf dem Handy zu erreichen. Zu seiner Überraschung nimmt Meg das Gespräch an und teilt Dean mit, er und Sam hätten alles vermasselt und John sei tot. Kurzerhand thumb|left|282pxpacken Sam und Dean zusammen und fahren zu einem alten Freund namens Bobby. Bei Bobby angekommen, bitten die Brüder ihn um Hilfe. Bobby erklärt Sam eine Falle, in der Dämonen machtlos sind und ihre Kräfte nicht benutzen können. Außerdem erklärt er ihnen, sie seien in einen großen Schlamassel geraten. Wie aus dem Nichts tritt Meg Bobbys Haustür ein und schleudert Dean gegen die Zimmerwand. Langsam nähert sie sich Sam und Bobby und läuft in die Dämonenfalle hinein. Dean befragt Meg nach dem Aufenthaltsort ihres Vaters John. Diese bestätigt weiter Johns Tod. Nach einigen Reibereien schlägt Dean Meg ins Gesicht. Bobby bittet ihn, nicht so grob zu ihr zu sein, da sie offensichtlich von einem Dämon besessen ist. Während Sam den Exorzismus an Meg durchführt, befragt Dean sie weiter zu dem Verbleiben ihres Vaters. Da der Dämon in Meg immer thumb|left|280pxschwächer wird, teilt sie den Brüdern mit, dass John sich in einem Gebäude in Jefferson City, Missouri, befindet. Sam führt, trotz Bobbys Warnung, dass Meg dabei sterben könnte, den Exorzismus zu Ende durch. Meg liegt sterbend am Boden und teilt Sam und Dean mit, sie habe vieles bei klarem Verstand miterlebt. Den Aufenthaltsort von John kann sie beiden nur vage mitteilen, weil sie kurze Zeit später stirbt. Die einzigen Anhaltspunkte, die Sam und Dean haben, sind am Fluss und Sunrise. Sam und Dean gehen einem Fluss entlang und entdecken das Hotel Sunrise. Beide entwickeln einen Plan, wie sie die Dämonen von Menschen unterscheiden können. Sam betätigt den Feueralarm und beide Brüder besorgen sich Feuerwehranzüge, um in das Gebäude zu gelangen. In der Zwischenzeit verschließt die Frau die Hotelzimmertür und der Mann sieht nach dem am Bett gefesselten John Winchester. Beide sind von Dämonen besessen. Plötzlich klopft es an der Zimmertür und die Frau öffnet die Tür. Sam und Dean greifen die Frau und den Mann an und schließen sie in einer Abstellkammer ein. Anschließend betreten sie das Schlafzimmer, in dem John gefangen gehalten wird und nachdem sie geprüft haben, ob er ein von einem Dämon besessen ist, entfesseln sie ihn. thumb|left|294pxAlle Hotelgäste befinden sich vor dem Hotel und warten, bis die Feuerwehr alles geprüft hat. Ein Feuerwehrmann und ein wartender Hotelgast werden von Dämonen eingenommen und machen sich auf dem Weg zu dem Hotelzimmer, in dem sich die Winchesters befinden. Die Dämonen sind oben im Hotelzimmer angekommen und versuchen, Sam, Dean und John anzugreifen. Sam reagiert schnell und streut Salz vor die Zimmertür. Nun müssen die drei Winchesters die Feuerleiter herunterklettern. Unten angekommen, wird Sam von einem weiteren Dämon attackiert und brutal zu Boden geschlagen. Dean versucht Sam zu helfen, doch der Dämon schleudert ihn gegen ein Auto. Kurz bevor der Dämon Sam totschlägt, schießt Dean ihm mit dem Colt in den Kopf und tötet ihn. Sam, Dean und John fahren nun zu einer abgelegenen Hütte, um sich vor den Dämonen zu verstecken. Die Familie Winchester ist in der Waldhütte angekommen und Sam sichert die Hütte ab, indem er vor jede Tür und Fenster Salz streut. Sam bedankt sich bei Dean für die Rettung und ist froh, dass er nicht ihn gehört hat und den Colt in den sicheren Kofferraum gelegt hat. Dean macht es trotzdem Angst, zu was er fähig ist, wenn es um das Leben seiner Familie geht. John tritt ins Zimmer und teilt Dean mit, dass er stolz auf ihn thumb|left|292pxist und er es sei, der die Familie zusammenhält. Plötzlich flackern die Lichter, wie bei dem Dämon, der ihre Mutter Mary und Jessica getötet hat. Während Sam alle Fenster und Türen in der Hütte kontrolliert, enttarnt Dean den Dämon in seinem Vater John. Sam kehrt von seinem Kontrollgang zurück und ist schockiert über Deans Reaktion. Nichtsdestotrotz schlägt er sich auf Deans Seite. Der Dämon bringt die beiden Brüder unter seine Kontrolle und deckt manche Geheimnisse auf. Er teilt Sam und Dean mit, dass Meg und der Mann, der beinahe Sam totgeschlagen hat, seine Kinder waren. Dean wird sogar über Sams Heiratspläne mit Jessica aufgeklärt. Aber der Dämon musste sowohl seine Freundin Jessica, als auch Mutter Mary aus dem Weg schaffen, da er mit Sam noch weitere Pläne hat. Bevor der Dämon seine Pläne mit Sam preisgibt, mischt sich Dean in die Unterhaltung ein und provoziert den Dämon mit dem Tod seiner Kinder. Anschließend muss Dean sehr schwere Schmerzen über sich ergehen lassen, die ihn sogar fast töten. Als Dean seinen Vater John zur Hilfe ruft, thumb|left|286pxverschwindet der Dämon. Er befindet sich aber weiterhin noch in Johns Körper. Da die Brüder nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle des Dämons sind, nimmt Sam den Colt an sich und schießt seinem Vater ins Bein. Sein Vater geht zu Boden und bittet Sam darum, ihm ins Herz zu schießen. Dean rät seinem Bruder davon ab. Sam hört erneut auf seinen großen Bruder Dean und der Dämon verlässt Johns Körper. Sam will seinen Vater John und seinen Bruder Dean mit dem 69er Chevy Impala ins Krankenhaus fahren. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird der Chevy von einem LKW erfasst, der den Wagen der Winchesters in den Graben schiebt. Alle drei Winchesters sind bewusstlos. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester *Bobby Singer *Meg Masters *Tom *Lastwagenfahrer Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen Musik *'Fight The Good Fight' von Triumph *'Turn To Stone' von Joe Walsh *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival Trivia *Auf der DVD-Hülle steht als Episodentitel fälschlicherweise Teufelskralle statt Teufelsfalle. Zitate :Dean: Ehrlich gesagt, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir herkommen sollen. :Bobby: Unsinn, euer Vater braucht Hilfe. :Dean: Na ja, bei eurem letzten Treffen hast du gedroht ihm eine Ladung Schrot zu verpassen, du hattest sogar schon den Hahn gezogen. ---- :Bobby: Ihr seid da in einen ziemlichen Schlamassel rein geraten. Für gewöhnlich gibt es pro Jahr sagen wir 3 Fälle dämonischer Besessenheit, höchstens 4. Dieses Jahr habe ich schon von 27 gehört. Es bewegen sich immer mehr Dämonen unter uns, viel mehr. Ich weiß es ist etwas gewaltiges, ein Sturm kommt auf uns zu und ihr zwei und euer Daddy ihr steckt genau mitten drin. ---- ::Meg sagt sie habe John umgebracht. :Dean: Du bist krank! Ich hoffe du lügst, denn wenn es wahr sein sollte, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, dass ich selbst in die Hölle gehe und jeden einzelnen von euch miesen Scheißkerlen abschlachten werde, so wahr mir Gott helfe. ---- :Dean: Lass ihn gehen, oder ich schwöre bei Gott... :Azael: Denkst du etwa Gott wird dir helfen? Soweit das ganze mich betrifft ist das Gerechtigkeit. Denn das mit eurem Exorzismus, das war meine Tochter und der Junge auf der Straße war mein Sohn, hast du mich verstanden. :Dean: Willst du mich verarschen? :Azael: Was denkt ihr nur ihr habt das Recht auf eine Familie? Ihr habt meine Familie zerstört. Wie wäre das, wenn ich eure Familie töten würde? Oh, ich vergas, das habe ich ja bereits. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Devil's Trap (Teufelsfalle) *'Spanisch:' La trampa del diablo (Teufelsfalle) *'Französisch:' Délivrance (2ème partie) (Erlösung (Teil 2)) *'Italienisch:' La trappola del diavolo (Teufelsfalle) *'Portugiesisch:' Armadilha do Diabo (Teufelsfalle) *'Polnisch:' Diabelska pułapka (Teufelsfalle) *'Tschechisch:' Ďáblova past (Teufelsfalle) *'Ungarisch:' Halálcsapda (Todesfalle) *'Finnisch:' Paholaisen ansa (Die Teufelsfalle) Quelle http://www.myfanbase.de/supernatural/episodenguide/?eid=2433 von Rainer Idesheim - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01